Take my breath away
by LoveJulieAndrews1891
Summary: Scene: A little scene from Joseph and Clarisses wedding party.


Take my breath away

Authors note:

I have been away from the fanfic and C&J world for a long time.. But now I am back with a little oneshot… I heard the song Take my breath away with Berlin this morning and it just inspired me to write this.. I had it in my head the entire day and just got it out..

Disclaimer: I do not own the Princess Diaries or the characters. They belong to somebody else. I have borrowed the lyrics to the song Take my breath away with Berlin which I do not own either.

I am rating this oneshot T just to be safe.

Scene: A little scene from Joseph and Clarisses wedding party.

It was their wedding day or rather evening and the wedding party was well under way. Everyone was enjoying themselves and had adjusted to the change of the bride and groom.

Speaking of the bride and groom they had also adjusted to their not so many hours of married life and were enjoying themselves as well. In the beginning they had been very aware of the staring from all their guests however now 10+ hours later they had somehow let loose and kicked prim and royal properness to the curve. Well not entirely but they showed much more affection and love for each other in front of everyone present and at some point, the starring took a huge notch down.

They had been glued together since their surprise wedding ceremony in the church and no one dared to change that. However, they were now sitting at different tables and chatting with some of their guests. Clarisse Elizondo talked with Mias mother Helen and her husband Patrick. Joseph Elizondo talked with the Motaz. At different tables. Everyone was having a great time. Dinner had been amazing, and some adjustments had been made for the new bride and groom. The music filled the Palace and was a mix between modern music and some old nostalgic ones. Mia was having the time of her life with her friends and everyone, including Andrew, sensed the relief in her that she didn't have to get married because parliamenthad dictated it.

Then the song came. It wasn't necessarily their song, but it had such meaning for them. It was the song where they had confessed their love for each other for the first time.

The first strings of the music began playing. Then came the lyrics. Then a smile on their faces.

"_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame"  
_

They sat somewhat with their backs or sides to each other. Usually they never did that. But at this moment they did. When the following lyrics were song they looked up and straight ahead.

"_Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say"_

They turned their heads, so they were now looking at each other and their smiles and love for each other became even more evident on their faces.

"_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away"_

Without even looking at the guests around the table they were sitting at, they simultaneously rose from their seats and walked towards each other and the dance floor. They weren't alone on the dance floor, not at first anyway, however they didn't notice anyone but each other.

"_Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
_

_Turning and returning  
To some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say_

_Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you  
_

_In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_Watching every motion  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
_

_Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say_

_Take my breath away  
My love  
Take my breath away  
My love  
Take my breath away  
My love  
Take my breath away  
My love"_

They danced, twirled and conveyed all their love for each other during the entire song only not looking at one another when Joseph twirled his wife around the dance dancefloor.

The song ended but they hadn't really noticed that. They kept dancing well in to the next song when they somehow came back to reality and their surroundings.

They were alone on the dance floor. Everyone else sitting or standing around the room chatting and drinking trying very hard not to look too much at the newlyweds. However, that was very hard for them. It was so moving and mesmerizing to watch them. The bride and groom were so wrapped up in the song and especially in each other and they just kept starring deep into each other's eyes. So much love so much history lied in there and it was obvious to everyone present. Most of the guests were intrigued to this love story. As captivating as it was to watch them it also felt like an intrusion. But they were so damn cute and everyone was so drawn to their love story and happy ending – finally – but that was unknown to the couple in question.

"I forgot how much I love that song" Clarisse said.

"Me to" said Joseph. Their eyes never leaving each other.

Joseph spun his wife around the floor and for the brief moment it lasted they noticed that they were alone on the dance floor.

"When did everyone else leave the dance floor?" asked Clarisse.

"Have no idea" answered Joseph with a smile and continued while caressing her face "I think we were just in a world of our own. As we usual are with this song – or any song for that matter".

Clarisse Elizondo smiled and kissed her new husband on the mouth. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was enough. For now, anyway. Joseph continued caressing her after the kiss and Clarisse just leaned in to the touch and they continued dancing for a while no one daring interrupting them.

The end.

Authors note: Thank you for reading and please please please leave a review – it truly means the world to me thank you


End file.
